misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Lapras
Lapras, labeled, The Mother Figure started out as a Lapras since she doesn't evolve. She was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical and was on Team Chatot and Team Celebi. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Scizor. She will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Transport Pokemon *Type: Water/Ice *Height: 8'02" *Weight: 485 lbs *Ability: Water Absorb *Nature: Calm *Shape: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon World Tour *Moves ** ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery Lapras go.png|Lapras in Pokemon Go Lapras pokedex 3D.png|Lapras in Pokedex 3D Lapras Pokken.png|Lapras in Pokken Tournament Lapras kalos back.png|Lapras' back sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations Lapras kalos.png|Lapras' front sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations Lapras new party.png|Lapras' party sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations Lapras old party.png|Lapras' party sprite in the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations Lapras unova back.png|Lapras' back sprite in the Fifth Generation Lapras unova front.png|Lapras' front sprite from the Fifth Generation Lapras unova back.gif|Lapras' animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation Lapras unova front.gif|Lapras' animated front sprite in the Fifth Generation Lapras shuffle.png|Lapras in Pokemon Shuffle Lapras Ride SM.png|Lapras as Ride Pokemon in Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Lapras rumble.png|Lapras in Pokemon Rumble Lapras conquest ow.png|Lapras' Over World sprite in Pokemon Conquest Lapras conquest.png|Lapras in Pokemon Conquest Lapras hgss ow.png|Lapras' Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Lapras pr.png|Lapras in Pokemon Ranger Lapras md 2.png|Lapras in Mystery Dungeon 2 Lapras md.png|Lapras' Mystery Dungeon Tile Lapras sinnoh back.png|Lapras' back sprite in the Fourth Generation Lapras hgss.png|Lapras' sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver Lapras dp.png|Lapras' sprite in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Lapras trozei.gif|Lapras in Pokemon Trozei Lapras hoen back.png|Lapras' back sprite in the Third Generation Lapras frlg.png|Lapras' sprite in Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green Lapras emerald.gif|Lapras' animated sprite in Pokemon Emerald Lapras rs.png|Lapras' sprite in Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire Lapras johto back.png|Lapras' back sprite in the Second Generation Lapras crystal.gif|Lapras' animated sprite in Pokemon Crystal Lapras silver.png|Lapras' sprite in Pokemon Silver Lapras godl.png|Lapras' sprite in Pokemon Gold Lapras pinball.png|Lapras in Pokemon Pinball Lapras kanto back.png|Lapras' back sprite in the First Generation Lapras yellow.png|Lapras' sprite in Pokemon Yellow Lapras rb.png|Lapras' sprite in Pokemon Red and Blue Lapras green.png|Lapras' sprite in Pokemon Green Lapras Premiere.jpg|Lapras' Premiere Pokemon Card in the Fossil Expansion lapras extended sheet.jpg|Lapras' card in the Japanase Only Extended Sheet Expansion lapras southern islands.jpg|Lapras' card in the Southern Island Expansion lapras skyridge.jpg|Lapras' card in the Skyridge Expansion lapras legend maker.png|Lapras' card in the Legend Maker Expansion lapras great encounters.png|Lapras' card in the Great Encounters Expansion lapras platinum card.png|Lapras' card in the Platinum Expansion laprs hgss card.png|Lapras' card in the Heart Gold and Soul Silver Expansion lapras hgss promo.png|Lapras' card in the Heart Gold and Soul Silver Promo Expansion lapras next destinies.png|Lapras' first card in the Next Destinies Expansion lapras next destinies 2.png|Lapras' second card in the Next Destinies Expansion lapras plasma blast.png|Lapras' card in the Plasma Burst Expansion lapras xy card.png|Lapras' card in the XY Expansion lapras breakpoint.png|Lapras' card in the Breakpoint Expansion lapras dragon storm.jpg|Lapras' card in the Dragon Storm Japanese Only Expansion lapras thunderclap spark.jpg|Lapras' card in the Thunderclap Spark Japanese Only Expansion lapras pryce.jpg|Pryce's Lapras card in the Japanese Only Pokemon Vs. Expansion lapras misty.jpg|Misty's Lapras card in the Japanese Only Pokemon Vs. Expansion lapras ex rs.png|Lapras' EX card in the Ruby and Sapphire Expansion lapras gx sm.png|Lapras' first GX card in the Pokemon Sun and Moon Expansion lapras gx sm 2.png|Lapras' second GX card in the Sun and Moon Expansion lapras anime model.png|Lapras' model for the Pokemon Anime lapras anime.png|Lapras in the Pokemon Anime lapras manga.png|Lapras in the Pokemon Manga lapras oa.png|Lapras' Original Artwork for Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green lapras oa rb.png|Lapras' Original Artwork for Pokemon Red and Blue lapras oa green.png|Lapras' Original Artwork for Pokemon Green lapras dream.png|Lapras' Dream World Art lapras doll.png|Lapras' Dream World Doll Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Mothers of Contestants Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Water Pokemon Category:Ice Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Team Chatot Category:Team Celebi Category:Team Scizor Category:Team Alliance Furfrou